Seriously?
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Evangeline is a tough one to crack. When she arrives at Hogwarts, she's known as the girl who shows no emotion. Rated T for potty mouths and suggestive speech! XD R&R Please!  Takes place before Harry was born...XD
1. Shut it, already!

**-shot- I should be working on _Separation_...BUUUUT~ I've been working on this as well...XD ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>I stood outside the large doors of what I supposed to be a large room. People around me were making a ruckus and I just stayed quiet. Friends were shoving friends. I stayed still, quiet, and expressionless. Someone was pushed practically onto me, "Sorry." He laughed and went back to shove his friend back.<p>

I just nodded and didn't make a noise. I noticed a girl who looked really nervous, "You'll be fine." I told her quietly.

She simply nodded, signaling that she heard me. I looked ahead and saw the lady that escorted us earlier walk through the doors. "Follow me."

We walked through and everyone except me gasped. I looked up and saw that there were clouds on the ceiling. 'Hmm...Peculiar.'

I was bumped by someone again. It was the same person from earlier. "Sorry. Again."  
>Shaking my head, everyone gathered at the front of the room. There was a stool with a ratty looking hat on it. I concentrated on it and my head turned to the side a bit. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted into the four Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family." She explained. I couldn't hear the rest of her speech because the people around me were being way too loud.<p>

"Will you all shut it?" I shouted without showing any definite emotion.

The room went silent and then the lady up front cleared her throat. "Let's start the sorting."

Bringing out a scroll, she began to read the names. "Evans, Lily."

The girl who was really nervous earlier hesitantly walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was set on her head, "Gryffindor!"

People exchanged glances. "Malfoy, Lucius."  
>A boy with light blonde hair walked up and sat down. There was a silence after the hat got placed on his head, "Slytherin!"<br>He smirked and sat at the table farthest on the right. I tossed him a glance. 'I have a bad feeling about that boy.'

"Potter, James." A messy-haired boy walked up with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

The hat seemed to think about his decision. "Hmm...You're a little bombastic aren't you, boy? You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Gryffindor!"

"Pettigrew, Peter." She called.

A mousy like boy went up and shakily sat down. "You're skittish, but loyal. Gryffindor!"

He grinned and ran to sit next to James. I blinked, but still never showed any emotion. There was some commotion when the next name was called, "Snape, Severus."

"Hm, Slytherin!"

I had another bad feeling when he walked past me. Something just...didn't feel right when those Slytherin boys walked past me. "Henderson, Cassandra."

A really shy looking girl walked up and sat down. "You have a great heart. You can easily make friends even though you rarely talk. Hufflepuff!"

She smiled a little and quickly walked to one of the middle tables. "Grant, Evangeline."

I looked back and walked forward. The hat was placed down. Nothing was said for about 5 minutes. 'I see you're having troubles trying to place me.'

"Smart, smart. You are loyal, productive, serious, and truthful. Exactly like him. Gryffindor!"

I stood up calmly and walked over to sit down away from some people. "Black, Sirius."

The boy who'd bumped into me twice went up. Right once the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, "Another Black?" Sirius cringed. "You're different from the other ones. Gryffindor!"

He smirked and walked down to sit next to James, who was by me. "Lupin, Remus."

A boy who appeared to be the "good guy" type went up. "You have courage. Gryffindor!"

He got off the stool and jogged down to the Gryffindor table. He sat by Peter and high-fived James, Sirius, and Peter. My chin was resting in the palm of my hand and I started to nod off.

After about an hour or so, everyone was sorted. I heard an older voice, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I hope that you all have a good year here at Hogwarts. And now, enjoy the feast."

Food appeared on the empty plates, but for some reason; I didn't exactly have much of an appetite. I didn't grab anything to eat. I noticed that Sirius and James were staring at me and I glanced over at them. Looking down at my still empty plate, I put my hands on my legs and sighed. "What are you two looking at?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." I stated.

"You can't pass up something like this." James said.

I shrugged, "Actually, I can."

"Come, now. Don't be like that! I'm sure you're hungry, Evangeline." Sirius said, grinning.

I growled, "Don't call me that."

"Eh?"

"I said don't call me that." I snapped. They shrunk back and stared, wide-eyed, at me.

"Sorry."

I put my chin back on the palm of my hand and sighed. 'How long will this last?'

As I thought that, the older gentleman stood and clapped his hands. The food disappeared as fast as it came. "Now that you've all been fed, it's time to go off to bed."

The tables stood up and people led the newer people up a bunch of stairs. I looked up and noticed some staircases moving. 'How interesting.'

I followed the crowd to a portrait of a rather large looking lady. "_Ianuariis._" (A/N: Latin for 'New Year'.)

There was a commotion when the painting swung opened. I rolled my eyes, 'Honestly, am I the only one who isn't making such a fuss about this?'

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The girl's dorms are over there, and the boy's on that side."

I simply stared ahead, still completely expressionless. "Now, off to bed."

The girls and boys separated and went to the dorms. I found my trunk at the foot of one of the beds. I scowled at it and sat down on that bed. I changed into my pajamas and got underneath the heavy blanket. I lied there for about an hour. Everyone was snoring. 'I'm not tired...'

I silently got out of bed and made my way down the stairs to the common room. I heard some talking, but I just ignored that. I silently walked down and saw Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James talking by the fireplace. "So, Moony, have you come up with a chart telling you the moon phases?"

"Indeed, I have, Prongs."

I stood silently in the shadows as they spoke. "Something wrong, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Everything's fine, Wormtail. Why do you ask?" Sirius's voice sounded.

'What are these names they're using?' I thought.

Then, I gathered the courage to sneak to a windowsill and curl up. I picked one that was slightly difficult to see. "What was that sound?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Obviously." He stated, "I swear I heard something coming from over there."

He pointed towards the window I was at. I stared out the window and then heard footsteps coming towards me. "How long have you been there?"

I didn't look at him. In fact, I completely ignored him. There were more footsteps. "Why are you here?"

"I'm in Gryffindor." I stated with a bored tone.

"I know that." James scolded. "What I mean is; what are you doing here right now?"

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the windowsill, "Can't sleep."

"So, you wouldn't eat. And now you won't sleep?" Remus asked.

"First of all, I wasn't hungry." I snapped, standing up. "Secondly, I just can't sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"No. I've always had troubles sleeping." I stated, turning my back to them.

Four hands were placed on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and sighed. 'Why can't I have a break from them?'

I yawned loudly and bared my canine teeth. I rubbed one of my eyes, "Now, I'm tired."

There was then a whisper from James, "Nice work, Moony."

I glared at him, "You four should go to bed as well. We have classes early tomorrow."

I walked upstairs and curled back under my blanket. 'Well...at least I'm tired now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How is it so far? (I'll post more when I get reviews...XD) R&amp;R please!<strong>


	2. I'm not crying!

**Alright, I know I said I was going post more when I got reviews, but I'm too lazy. Haha, I'm a very impatient and lazy person. Anyways. Here's the rest of it.**

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake by someone. "Wake up. We have to get to class."<p>

Cracking my eyes open, I saw Lily. "Okay..." I said groggily.

Getting up, I got out my uniform and slipped it on. We headed off to Charms class. After Charms was Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Flying. Lily and I had all those classes together. Unfortunately, we also had those classes with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

I was stuck with James's cocky smile and comments. Also, I had to deal with the witty remarks of Sirius. By the end of the day, I almost passed out on my homework. I was working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. I was propping up my head with my left hand as I wrote. Lily let her quill glide under my nose and I automatically sneezed. The common room went quiet when I sneezed. "Honestly, Lily, must you do that?"

"I'm just trying to keep you awake. I won't have you fall asleep on your work only to wake up with ink smudges on your face."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. A shadow fell over my work, "I can help you stay awake."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw James, "I don't need your help, James. Perhaps you should make use of the time before dinner and do your homework."

"Eh, I really don't want to."

I looked back at my work, "Well, you should do it anyways."

"You sound like my mother." He laughed.

"Prongs! Get over here!" I heard Remus call.

James put his hands behind his head and made his way back to his corner. "I swear, I could strangle him." I hissed.

"You might not want to. Professor McGonagall might see it and send you to the Headmaster's office." Lily laughed.

I tried to shake the grogginess from my eyes, and then I heard, "God, Sirius, quit staring at her backside!"

Everyone looked towards James. Sirius's face was bright red and he slouched down to hide his blush. "James, I swear I'll murder you!"

James started to laugh loudly and Sirius reappeared from being hidden to punch his arm. "Ow!"

I blinked and continued to toss glances between Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. James wouldn't stop laughing at Sirius, making his blush deeper. I stood up and walked over to them. I roughly poked James, "If you don't shut up, I will strangle you myself."

I walked back and sat down to continue my work. I could still hear James trying to contain his laughter that was directed at Sirius. I figured that there was nothing I could do to stop that. There was a loud slap, "James, just shut up!"

The room went silent again and we all saw James holding his left cheek. "Ouch..."

"I hope that hurt!" He shouted, standing up and storming off to the boys' dormitories with a still bright red face.

I stared at him until he disappeared from sight. I gathered my work and headed up to my bed. I continued to work on my assignment there. I'd just finished it when Lily came in, "Time for dinner."

"Okay." I stated, setting my work on the table next to my bed.

I walked down stairs and ran into Sirius...literally. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." He simply stated. I walked in silence to the Great Hall. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. However, I did notice that Severus Snape was staring at Lily. I sat down next to her and then I heard Remus's voice. "You should eat today."

"I ate breakfast, didn't I?" I replied.

"True, but you should eat dinner as well." He said.

I rolled my eyes and Lily laughed. "I can tell by now that the first years are having no troubles with finding their classes." The upperclassmen laughed at that. A few of them exchanged comments. "Settle down, everyone. I hope you've all had a spectacular day."

The plates filled up again. I started to pick at some food. Remus tossed me a glance, "What? I'm eating aren't I?"

Sirius was being oddly quiet. In fact, he hadn't said a word all throughout dinner. I found that to be quite strange because normally he was laughing and joking around. Even when the other 3 were talking to him, he just nodded showing that he heard them.

The food disappeared and everyone stood up to head back to the common rooms. After I got changed, I curled up under my blanket again. When everyone was asleep, I heard a slight tapping on the window. I quietly made my way over to it and saw an owl. It was holding a letter that had my name on it. Opening the window, the owl dropped the letter inside and then flew off.

I closed the window and grabbed the letter. I quietly opened it on my bed. It was a letter from my grandmother. Very short if I might add.

_Eva,_

_Your grandfather, who was in the hospital, passed away. The sickness was too much for him to bear._

_Grandmother_

I stared at the letter in disbelief. He was...dead? I folded up the letter and made my way down to the common room and curled up in a chair that was in the shadows. I put my head on my knees and let some silent tears fall.

I heard some voices coming down the stairs from the boys' dorms. I quickly wiped away the tears and tried to shrink to hide myself. "So, what's really going on, Padfoot?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just mad at Prongs."

"I understand why. What he did was just uncalled for."

More tears fell down my cheeks as I re-read the letter. The footsteps got closer to me and then stopped at the side of the chair. "Whoa."

I looked up quickly, "What...?"

"Why are you crying?" Remus asked.

"I-I'm not." I stated, folding the letter again.

"Yeah, you are." Sirius said.

I stood up, "I said, I'm not crying. So, just drop it."

They stepped aside so that I could walk by them. However, instead of going up the stairs immediately, I stopped to stare out the window for a little while, "Rest in peace..." I whispered.

I went upstairs and quietly went to my bed. I curled up under the blanket and let a tear slid onto the pillow.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up feeling exhausted. When I swung my feet over the edge of my bed, I shivered at the cold air and then sneezed. I rubbed my nose and grabbed my uniform to change. I headed down to the common room before everyone else had really woken up. I sat in the seat closest to the fireplace and just waited for people to wake up.

I heard a lot of footsteps coming from the boys' dorms. There was a lot of laughter emitting from them. I ignore that until they got to the point where it was hard to hear my own thoughts. "Do you honestly have to be this loud in the morning?" I snapped.

"Eh..."

I got a look of sympathy from Remus, "What's that look for?"

"I see you're feeling a bit better."

I looked at the fire. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"I think you do." He said, sitting in the chair next to mine. "Tell me the truth; why were you crying."<br>Glaring at him, I stated, "I haven't cried in years."  
>"What about last night?"<p>

I didn't answer; I simply stood up and walked up to the girls' dorms. I noticed Lily's foot sticking out from under her blanket. I ran my finger along the bottom of her foot and she immediately sat up. "Time to wake up."

She groaned, "Just a little longer."

I pulled the blanket off of her, "Now. Or you'll miss breakfast."

She rubbed her eyes and changed. We walked down and saw that James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were laughing. I shook my head at them. Remus's back was to me and I went up and bumped him off the arm of the chair onto James's lap. Their faces were really close. We started to walk to the Great Hall and saw Madam Hooch. "Good morning, Madam Hooch."

"Good morning girls." She said as we passed.

We sat at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. I set my chin on my hand, "I'm tired." I yawned.

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?"

"You fell asleep before I did." I muttered. "I fell asleep about an hour or so after you."

Lily suddenly got a sly grin, "What's that look for?" I asked.

She pushed me backwards and caused me to slide into Sirius. "Are you falling for me?"

I moved away from him and punched Lily's arm. "Ouch!"

"I ought to push you into someone now."  
>"Please don't." She blushed.<p>

"Has Lily taken a liking to someone?" I asked.

Her face turned a brighter red, "O-of course not!"  
>I set my chin on my hand and sighed. "How come you never smile?" She asked.<p>

Shrugging, I stated, "I don't know, really. I guess I just...lost the will to a few years ago."

I heard someone talking semi-loudly behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and listened a bit. It was Sirius. He was flirting with Cassandra Henderson. She was blushing madly.

I rolled my eyes, and Lily noticed, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I heard him say something else and I nearly choked on the pumpkin juice I was drinking.

"Are you okay?"  
>I coughed a few times, trying to regain my breathing. I started panting when I got all the juice down. "I'm fine." I croaked.<p>

"You sure? You were choking after all." She stated.

"I said I'm fine." I managed to gasp. "Just...eh...got a bit surprised."

Lily gave me an odd look, "I think you're lying."

I shook my head, "No. I'm not."

%Later%

We were in the common room and I had my head down on my arms. Lily was off talking to someone. My eyes were closed and I started to fall asleep.

A hand rested on my shoulder, "Eva, wake up."  
>I opened my eyes, "Only my grandmother calls me 'Eva'."<p>

"O-Oh. Should I call you something else?"

"No, no. It's fine. I like that name better than my real name." I calmly stated. I rubbed my eyes and started to work again.

After about 20 minutes, I was done and I set my head back down on my arms. Lily poked my cheeks, "Wakey, wakey."  
>"Why...?"<br>"It's time for dinner." Lily's voice sounded.

I cracked my eyes opened, "Alright..."

I stood up and started to walk. My foot was asleep and I fell onto someone. Of course, it had to be Sirius. "Jeez, Eva. I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to try to get my attention like that."  
>I hit his arm...hard. I knew it was hard because I heard the joints in my fingers pop.<p>

'This is going to be a long year...'

* * *

><p><strong>:P Yep. Short story. Well, I'm just weird like that. XD Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
